It Stood Upon the Choice of Friends
by onecouldn'tsee
Summary: Bonnie performs a love spell that goes horribly awry.  Early season 1, AU.  Jeremy/Tyler with hints of Stefan/Elena, Bonnie/Damon, and Caroline/Vicki.  Inspired by Were the World Mine or A Midsummer Night's Dream, whichever you prefer really.
1. Chapter 1

The course of true love never did run smooth;  
>But either it was different in blood—<br>Or else misgraffèd in respect of years—  
>Or else <strong>it<strong> **stood upon the choice of friends**—

.:.

Jeremy tugged his headphones down to his neck and headed for the kitchen. It was getting close to midnight but the obscene giggling could still be heard behind Elena's door. Looked like he wasn't getting much sleep tonight. He stopped outside the door and knocked.  
>"What?" Elena called.<br>"I'm going down to the kitchen, did you guys want anything?" He realized it was a mistake about four seconds too late.  
>"Ice cream!"<br>"Cookies!"  
>"Soda!" The voices came too quickly for him to discern who said what. He rolled his eyes.<br>"Yeah yeah, alright." A few minutes later he struggled up the stairs with a huge tray of snacks. He knocked again.  
>"Oh good boy," Caroline sighed, opening the door and letting him in. He rolled his eyes again. He set the tray on the bed, where Elena and Bonnie were sitting, looking into a huge yellow bowl.<br>"What are you guys doing?"  
>"A <em>love <em>spell," Caroline announced from behind him. "That yummy new guy will be mine. It's fun, you want to do one too?" Jeremy felt his cheeks flush.  
>"Oh," he let out, "no thanks."<br>"Aw, live a little Jeremy," Bonnie said, "I'm doing one for Tyler." He automatically tensed.  
>"You like Tyler?"<br>"No," she laughed, "but it'd be nice to have that ego sack nipping at my heels for a while."  
>"Don't be like Elena," Caroline said, rounding Jeremy and glancing at the bowl. "She's not doing one at all."<br>"What about Matt?" Bonnie questioned, looking over at Elena. Elena sighed and shook her head.  
>"Nope, I don't want <em>anyone <em>to be in love with me." Caroline scribbled on a piece of paper and threw it in, smiling widely.  
>"Too bad missy." Elena's eyebrows shot up.<br>"What did you just do?"  
>"Oh relax." Caroline rolled her eyes and handed the notebook to Jeremy. "Go ahead," she murmured, "just write a name and toss it in. We have to light them on fire so don't worry, we won't see them or anything." She reached over to pinch his cheek. "So cute!" That sealed it. Hadn't Vicki just said the same thing about him? He gripped the pen tightly in his hand, scribbling her name down. He tore off the sheet of paper and threw it in the bowl after crumpling it.<br>"You don't have to let them push you around Jer," Elena said.  
>"It's fine," he smiled and edged out of the room. The last thing he saw was Caroline dropping a lit match in the bowl as Bonnie began chanting over a book that had clearly seen better days. What a trip, what teenage girls did for fun. He realized he'd completely forgotten his own snack the moment he sat back on his bed. <em>Damn. <em>He really needed to get some sleep anyways.

He woke to the sound of screaming. _What the-? _He ran to Elena's room, to find the three girls cowering in the bathroom, Stefan Salvatore wide eyed with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.  
>"Please," he murmured, dropping to one knee, "I just need to tell you that I love you."<br>"Oh," Caroline let out on a shaky breath. She flipped her hair. "Well then," she stepped forward, reaching for the flowers. Stefan jerked them away.  
>"Not <em>you,<em>" he snapped. His eyes turned towards Elena. "You."  
>"Uh," Jeremy said as all three girls' jaws dropped. "Well now you've told her and you can go." Stefan laid the flowers on the floor, nodding to himself.<br>"Yes, of course." Without another word, he paced to the window and jumped down. Jeremy watched the curtains fluttering in the wind and had to assume he'd come in the same way.  
>"What the fuck?" Caroline questioned, spinning and looking to Elena and Bonnie. "What did you do Witchy McGee?" Bonnie shrugged helplessly.<br>"Better question," Elena said, stepping closer to the flowers and nudging them with a toe, "who else was in the bowl?"  
>"Tyler," Bonnie murmured, touching her forehead.<br>"Stefan, and Damon," Caroline sighed.  
>"Damon?" Elena questioned.<br>"Stefan's brother," Caroline said with another hair flip. "We've been hanging out a little bit. He's got this mysterious air about him, but I still wanted Stefan." Her brow furrowed as she spoke.  
>"And you intended him for me?" Elena questioned.<br>"It was just for fun," Caroline protested squeakily.  
>"Knock it off you two," Bonnie murmured, stepping between them, "who else was in the bowl? Jeremy?" All three of them turned towards him. <em>Fuck. <em>He couldn't exactly lie about it.  
>"Vicki," he sighed.<br>"Vicki _Donovan_?" Elena questioned, spinning to Jeremy so fast her hair fanned out, slapping against Bonnie.  
>"That's just gross," Caroline added.<br>"Focus," Elena said, still watching Jeremy. "How do we turn it off Bonnie?"  
>"Uhhh." Bonnie went to Elena's desk, where the book still sat. "I can work on it?"<br>"Maybe Elena and I are the only ones who switched?" Caroline asked.  
>"When has any of us been that lucky?" Bonnie questioned, turning pages.<br>"Who decided this was a good idea?" Elena questioned, sitting on her bed and tucking her chin into her hand.  
>"I didn't think she was actually a <em>witch,<em>" Caroline murmured. "Sue me for trying to have some fun."  
>"Let's all calm down," Bonnie said, "maybe I'm not actually a witch and Stefan really just decided that he loves you." She paused. "You've been hanging out, right?" Elena let out a delicate snort.<br>"Yeah for all of three seconds."  
>"I'm going to go…get dressed," Jeremy muttered.<br>"No, no. We need to talk," Elena argued, standing. A thump sounded from Jeremy's room, silencing them all. He crossed the hall carefully.

He sighed in relief the moment he entered his room.  
>"Vicki," he crossed to her. "How are you?" She looked frazzled, pacing back and forth, tearing a hand through her hair.<br>"Jeremy, I need a favor. A huge, huge favor. You know that friend of your sister's? The blonde bubbly one?" Jeremy tensed, his teeth clenching.  
>"Yes," he let out slowly. A relieved smile fluttered across her face.<br>"Can you introduce us?"  
>"No," Jeremy snapped shortly, "please leave."<br>"Wait, Jer, no." She protested the entire time he pushed her towards the window.  
>"Go on," he said, "scurry down the drain pipe." She'd done it before after all.<br>"Fine," she muttered, "I'll just do it myself."  
>"Great. You do that." He got dressed and went downstairs, pulling Bonnie aside.<br>"We need to talk." She arched an eyebrow.  
>"What?" He dropped his voice to a whisper.<br>"Vicki is in love with Caroline." Bonnie choked on a laugh. She clearly struggled to control her features.  
>"Can we please focus?" Jeremy snapped. She snickered once.<br>"What?"  
>"Only Damon and Tyler are left." She laughed once again.<br>"Sucks to be you."  
>"You have to fix this." A knock sounded on the door.<br>"Can someone get that?" Elena questioned from the stairs. Jeremy shot Bonnie what he hoped was a pleading glance before walking to the door. He opened it to reveal Damon Salvatore. Damon looked him up and down and Jeremy's throat ran dry.  
>"Hey Jeremy. Your sister's friend here?" <em>Thank God <em>was quickly followed by _Oh fuck. _So Elena had Stefan. Caroline had Vicki. And Bonnie had Damon. That left him…with Tyler.

_Fuck. _


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy crossed his arms and plopped onto the couch.  
>"Jeremy," Elena scolded, "you're being silly." He scoffed, not bothering to look at her.<br>"I'm being _stupid?_ Are you crazy? This is Tyler Lockwood. The guy who's tried on numerous occasions to rearrange my face!" The house was silent, both Caroline and Bonnie already having left for school, Damon eagerly trailing at Bonnie's heels as Caroline wrinkled her nose.  
>"Well," she paused, pursing her lips in thought, "now he'll be in love with you." Jeremy fought the urge to gag.<br>"Yeah, and you think once he works that through his thick skull he won't be angry about it?" Jeremy shoved hair out of his face before continuing. "And even if it doesn't make him angry I don't even want to think about what he's going to try and do." He broke off and shuddered violently. "It's _Tyler,_" he protested again.  
>"I'm not exactly thrilled with this either you know," Elena said, placing her hand on her hip.<br>"Yeah okay," Jeremy let out, "like Mr. Old Fashioned with Perfect Hair is such a fucking problem."  
>"Jeremy," Elena scolded with <em>that <em>tone. "Enough. Get up, you're going to school and we are leaving now."  
>"Yeah as soon as you set the house on fire," he informed her, propping his feet on the coffee table.<br>"I have a better idea." Jeremy glanced over as she fished her phone out of her purse.  
>"What are you doing?" he questioned, panic edging into his voice.<br>"I'm calling Tyler," Elena informed him calmly, flipping her hair and putting the phone to her ear. Jeremy leaped of the couch as Elena spun towards the door, out of reach.  
>"Elena stop!" he called out desperately, chasing her. At the car she turned and smiled triumphantly, sliding the phone back into her purse.<br>"Got ya. Now get in the car Jer." He set his hands on his hips as she continued, "Door's locked and I have the keys. Move it."  
>"I don't have my…" he drifted off as his eyes fell on his book bag in the backseat. "I hate you," he muttered morosely.<br>"I know. Get in." Sighing in defeat, he got in the car. "Everything will be fine," Elena said, touching his arm. Jeremy snorted before crossing his arms. Things had never been fine with Tyler Lockwood.

Halfway through the day Jeremy had to admit. Everything was fine. Or at least…he hadn't seen Tyler today. He was surprised. Stefan, Vicki, and even Damon had all sought out their new loves. Tyler hadn't made a move. Not that he was complaining. It just seemed strange, not to mention, too good to last. _Maybe it's because it's me. Maybe something is wrong with me. _He tried to shake the thought away. Of course it was because it was him. This was Tyler. It wasn't like he was going to accept this with a smile on his face. But it was slowly driving Jeremy insane. He was worried that something was going to happen. He couldn't quite pin down what he thought was going to happen. He was more afraid of Tyler's love than his fist. But maybe Tyler was incapable of love. Maybe nothing would happen at all. Maybe that wasn't too much to hope for. Hope had begun its viral spread as Jeremy made his way to lunch. He sat under a tree and pulled out his sketchbook, only to be interrupted by Vicki.  
>"Jeremy," she whined, "you have to help me. You just have to." He sighed and snapped the book closed before looking over at her. He'd opened his mouth to respond and froze, heart palpitating uncomfortably as he spotted Tyler on the edge of his vision. Panic washed over him immediately. He was headed this way. Jeremy stumbled to his feet.<br>"I'll _think _about helping you, but only if you go distract Tyler for me." He wanted to smack himself. He was actually sending Vicki to Tyler. When had life gotten so messed up? Vicki smiled eagerly, nodding in agreement.  
>"Whatever you say Jer." A pang of pain followed his panic and remorse. Why was Vicki never trying to get his attention? He didn't want to focus on that answer. Instead he bolted for the library, praying that Tyler wouldn't try to follow.<p>

_You're being stupid. Running from Tyler. Jesus. _But it wasn't like he had another option. Stick around and watch Tyler try to make nice? He shuddered quickly. Not happening. He settled in a corner of a book stack and tried to take stock of the situation. He'd seen Tyler but nothing had happened, because he'd thrown Vicki under the Tyler bus. He didn't even feel bad about it. Didn't he like Vicki? He thought he had. But she was in love with Caroline right now. That's why he'd done it. He nodded to himself quickly. Of course. If everything was normal he never would have used Vicki like that. He wasn't Tyler. And he was only avoiding Tyler because of all this. It wasn't his fault if he was acting strangely while all this crazy shit was going on. And it didn't mean anything that he'd used Vicki. It also didn't mean anything that he wasn't worried about the fact that Vicki felt nothing for him. _It's all part of this spell. _He nodded again. Everything would be okay once Bonnie fixed it. Everything would go back to normal. He could fight Tyler again and focus on making Vicki realize she felt something for him. He just had to last until Bonnie made this right. Which would be soon. It had to be. Maybe even by tomorrow. He sighed and rested his head on the stack. Everything would go back to normal. He'd be fine. The calm that he'd somehow managed to find remained with him through the rest of the day. Somehow Jeremy was sure that this would all work out for the best. It wasn't like this was going to change his life. It was just…a small error. A faint blip on the radar. In a few years he'd struggle to remember it. Soon he'd be able to laugh about it, because everything would be fine. The final bell rang, dismissing the students and Jeremy made his way to his locker. He jerked to a stop in the middle of the hallway when he saw who was leaning against it. Tyler Lockwood's gaze tore right through him.

_A/N: FINALLY! I actually get to work on this. While juggling everything else. Hopefully it won't take too long for me to update. Tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

He stood stock still, as if by him not moving he would somehow disappear from Tyler's sight. People continued to flow around him, their day uninterrupted by this disaster. How he envied them. Tyler didn't move he looked perfectly comfortable leaning against the metal. Jeremy couldn't seem to move either. Elena passed him, only paying attention to Stefan, who was carrying her books. Jeremy sighed to himself. This wasn't getting anything done. He couldn't leave until he stopped at his locker, he knew this. With another heavy sigh, he forced himself forward. After all, everything would be fine. He wasn't sure how he knew that but he did. Tyler didn't move as he approached and Jeremy stood for a moment awkwardly.  
>"You mind Lockwood?" he questioned, voice wavering ever so slightly. Tyler smirked.<br>"Not at all Gilbert." He still didn't move.  
>"Um," Jeremy hesitated, shifting uncomfortably. "I n-need my locker." Tyler stepped forward, invading Jeremy's personal space easily.<br>"This locker?" he breathed.  
>"Yes Tyler, this locker," Jeremy answered meekly. He was terrified of what Tyler was going to do, he was just too close.<br>"No problem," Tyler answered, brushing past Jeremy as he moved out of the way. "See you soon," he called over his shoulder. It took Jeremy four tries to open his locker. Within a span of thirty seconds Tyler had completely derailed him. What was his plan? To get attention? He'd certainly done that. And what did he mean he'd see him soon? A shiver ran through Jeremy. For as much as he hated Tyler, he really didn't know anything about him. He didn't know what to expect. That was probably most of the problem. He needed to talk to Vicki. If anyone knew how Tyler went after conquests, it was her. Of course, it was strictly for research purposes that he wanted to know. He didn't actually care. Not at all.

It was almost too easy. He should feel bad about it really. But he was sitting at the grill waiting for Vicki and he didn't. He only wanted to know what to expect from Tyler. If Vicki could help him then he could do this. She finally arrived still looking frazzled and slightly crazy. Jeremy wondered how crazy this was driving her.  
>"Hey Jer," she said, smiling tentatively.<br>"Vick," he returned. For the first time he realized that he wasn't excited to see her. For the first time…in a while. There were no butterflies in his stomach, no nervous twitch. He shoved the strange feeling aside. "Tyler," he said simply, crossing his arms. Vicki arched an eyebrow.  
>"Caroline," she returned. Jeremy sighed. He'd forgotten how stubborn she could be.<br>"She likes pom poms and shopping."  
>"I could have figured that out for myself."<br>"You're going to have to be friends with her first Vicki. You're not exactly what she's looking for."  
>"Right back at you."<br>"Let me worry about what Tyler's looking for. What I need you to worry about is what Tyler is going to do."  
>"Do?" she laughed. "Tyler is not going to <em>do<em> anything. He doesn't chase. He just waits for you to come to him."  
>"Fat chance of that," Jeremy muttered, shaking his head. He wasn't that lucky.<br>"Look," she said, "this is Tyler Lockwood we're talking about. Boy's never had to work to get tail in his life. He's certainly not going to be chasing your scruffy ass all over town." Jeremy scowled.  
>"Tell me how you really feel Vick."<br>"Sorry," she sighed airily, "you've got that whole lost puppy look. It was cute for a while but come on Jer, it gets old."  
>"As opposed to dyed hair and acrylic nails."<br>"The jealousy isn't helping your face." Vicki stopped to examine a fingernail, ignoring Jeremy's open jaw.  
>"Neither are the words coming out of your mouth," he returned, anger igniting in the pit of his stomach.<br>"Child."  
>"Whore." Vicki gasped and Jeremy was surprised even at himself.<br>"I'm leaving," she sniffed, standing quickly.  
>"Whatever."<p>

Jeremy tried to settle down but it just wasn't happening. Vicki had totally sent him over the edge. Maybe he just needed to get out of here. He tossed money on the table and stood, seeing Tyler at a table across the room for the first time. Tyler didn't pretend that he was doing anything other than watching Jeremy and a slight shiver ran through him in reaction. Vicki's words were a brief comfort. _He doesn't chase. He just waits for you to come to him. _He'd be fine. Totally fine. Completely fine. Because he sure as hell wasn't going to Tyler. Ever. Including now, Tyler was between him and the front door so Jeremy headed for the back exit. He pulled out his phone, dialing as he went. It was a long while before Bonnie answered.  
>"Hello?" she questioned.<br>"Bonnie, it's Jeremy. Are you alright? You sound…breathless."  
>"What? No! I'm fine. What do you want?"<br>"What do you think?"  
>"Okay…well I mean, is it really so bad?"<br>"Are you kidding?" He pushed open the door and entered the alley, disbelief flowing through him.  
>"Alright, alright, I'll work on it." The call disconnected without another word. Jeremy scoffed and shoved his phone back in his pocket, walking forward again. A silhouette filled the alley and it took Jeremy a moment to recognize who it was. Then he stopped cold. Why did Vicki have to be wrong? Insanely, he backed up a few steps. Part of his brain knew that he couldn't get back into the grill this way. But maybe if he pounded on the door hard enough… It was better than the brick wall dead end. He was desperate. Pathetically so. Maybe he wasn't going to do anything, maybe it'd be just like at school.<br>"Why are you with her?" Tyler questioned, striding forward. Unsurprisingly, Jeremy couldn't come up with anything. "Why?" Tyler questioned again, louder. He grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the wall. "Tell me."  
>"Tyler calm down," Jeremy managed, working his hands between them in an effort to push Tyler back.<br>"Don't tell me to calm down," Tyler growled, "you're mine."  
>"Ty-" Jeremy's voice died as he realized how close Tyler's face was to his. "No," he said, voice wavering.<br>"No?" Tyler questioned, arching an eyebrow.  
>"Uhm," he couldn't think of anything.<br>"You talk too much." He leaned closer before crushing his lips on Jeremy's.

_A/N: First kiss in the third chapter? Yes I did. _


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy's protest was muffled under Tyler's assault. His hands pushed at Tyler's chest, to no avail. There was no loosening the older boy. Tyler bit at his lip punishingly and Jeremy whimpered in surprised pain. Tyler pulled back suddenly at the sound, his expression softened.  
>"I'm sorry," he murmured, touching Jeremy's cheek gently. He leaned in again and feathered a few kisses on Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy was shocked at the direct change and relaxed in Tyler's hold. Tyler groaned and kissed him again. Jeremy's hands slowly curled in the fabric of his shirt as the kiss continued. It actually didn't feel…horrible. Not really. Jeremy was dangerously close to enjoying the kiss. "Don't see her anymore," Tyler urged quietly before pulling away. Jeremy didn't move for a long time. He'd just pretty much made out with Tyler Lockwood. <em>What the fuck? <em>Eventually he pushed himself off the wall and walked home. He was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of milk before he really realized that he hadn't freaked out. Not even a little. Even thinking about freaking out he wasn't freaking out. He drifted towards the living room where Elena's loud giggles could be heard. He hadn't heard her laugh like that in so long… She and Stefan sat on the couch; an open text book was all but abandoned in Elena's lap. Stefan flicked a cursory glance to him before looking back to Elena with utter adoration on his face. Elena caught her breath before turning to him.  
>"Hey Jer," she sighed happily, "you okay?" He glanced between the two of them before nodding.<br>"Yeah," he said slowly, "everything's fine." She smiled widely.  
>"Great." He headed for the stairs, still shaking his head to himself. He did his homework and got ready for bed mechanically. He should be worried or scared or angry. But he wasn't really…anything. The thick calm over him would not be budged, no matter how many times he replayed the afternoon in his head. He was still sure that everything would be fine. Somehow.<p>

The morning brought no startling revelations. Everything was more or less the same. He dressed for school and went without protest. Elena didn't comment. Much as Jeremy wanted to ask about Stefan, he didn't want the door to be opened for discussion of Tyler. If he had his way no one would ever know that had happened. Once the spell was lifted Tyler wouldn't want anyone to know about it either, he was sure. Stefan met them as soon as Elena parked and the couple walked off together. Jeremy wondered if they'd make it through the spell. He ran into Caroline right outside the door and immediately relaxed. If anyone could understand what he was going through, it was her.  
>"Hey Caroline," he sighed, "how are you?" She smiled perkily.<br>"I'm fine Jer, how are you?"  
>"You're fine," he repeated dubiously.<br>"Yes. Everything is fine."  
>"Everything is fine," he echoed. She tilted her head slightly.<br>"Of course. It'll all work out, somehow. Are you alright?"  
>"Fine," he managed, unable to get angry.<br>"Hi Caroline," Vicki said, stopping between them. Caroline's smile dimmed slightly.  
>"Good morning Vicki." Vicki sighed happily to herself. Jeremy's mind was racing through the awkward silence. He wasn't freaking out. Caroline wasn't freaking out. Something was up. Jeremy had a feeling Bonnie was right in the root of it. He glanced around the school yard, looking for the bumbling witch. His gaze landed on Tyler instead. <em>Oh God. <em>Caroline called his name as he bolted but he paid no attention to it. Tyler caught him effortlessly, yanking him into an empty classroom by his collar. Jeremy flinched into the desk when Tyler released him.  
>"I didn't do anything, I'm sorry, please don't be angry," he let out in one rushed breath. His heart was racing in his chest.<br>"It's okay," Tyler said. "It's school. I can be reasonable if I try." Jeremy's jaw flapped open all by itself. Tyler leaned closer and he snapped it shut just in time. Tyler kissed him softly, hands resting on his hips. "Good morning by the way."  
>"Uhm," Jeremy managed, "good morning." His heart fluttered in his chest.<br>"I'll see you," Tyler breathed, giving a slight squeeze before leaving again.

Once Jeremy caught his breath he headed back to the hallway a man on a mission. He needed to track Bonnie down and ask her what the hell is going on. It wasn't adding up. If he was going to be in this situation he at least wanted to be thinking clearly. He finally found her at her locker.  
>"Take it off," he said without preamble.<br>"I already told you," she said, bending to get a book and avoiding his eyes, "I'm working on it."  
>"That's not what I'm talking about Bonnie." She seemed to be having issues finding the book she was looking for.<br>"What are you talking about then?"  
>"The everything is just fucking dandy bit. You can leave it on Caroline, but I don't want it."<br>"It's making things easier."  
>"For who?" he demanded, tempted to kick her locker closed so she would actually talk to him.<br>"For everyone."  
>"Bonnie. I do not want to be controlled. That's not fair to me. Just like this isn't fair to Damon." He once again carefully avoided Tyler. "Take it off. What you can. And work on the rest of it." She sighed quietly. "This is wrong and you know it." She stopped trying to pretend she was looking for a book but she still didn't look at him or say anything. The bell rang, saving Jeremy from saying anything else. He headed for class with a new thought ringing in his head. Yes it was wrong. The knowledge that Tyler loved him. The attention he paid to him. And even the way he touched him. It was starting to get under his skin. There was nothing he could do to stop it. What scared him most was that he was beginning to like it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

At the end of the day Jeremy waited impatiently for Elena to say goodbye to Stefan so he could just get home already. He had the intense agony of worrying that Tyler was going to appear with every passing second. _Finally_ Elena arrived.  
>"Hey Jer," she said softly, running a hand through her hair. "Are you alright?" He nodded once. The spell was still on; he could almost feel it suffocating him, so he was nauseatingly fine.<br>"Can we just get out of here?" he questioned. Her brown eyes softened and she nodded. She didn't ask about Tyler and Jeremy appreciated it because he knew that she wanted to ask. Better for both of them that she didn't. Jeremy didn't know what he would say about it. He didn't even know what to think about it. Tyler had kissed him. Multiple times. So really…this wasn't going well for him. And if Bonnie would just take off the damned extra spell maybe he could figure out what was going on. He felt a flush of anger for the young witch. What gave her the right?  
>"I talked to Bonnie," Elena said carefully, her eyes staying neutrally on the road. "I thought you wouldn't mind." Jeremy bristled.<br>"It was _your _idea?" She frowned, clearly uncomfortable.  
>"Well Jer, I just, thought it would be better. I mean, I know you don't like Tyler and you're not gay obviously so I just thought it would be easier while we figure out how to take it off." He fumed silently for a moment, unsure what to say.<br>"It's not your right," he finally allowed, "to control me. It's my life. Sometimes it may suck but it's all I have. I'd rather feel it."  
>"I'm sorry Jer." He just shook his head. He wasn't ready to forgive her. As soon as they pulled into the driveway Jeremy jumped out. He started walking down the street rather than going into the house. Surprisingly enough, Elena didn't call after him.<p>

Jeremy headed for the grill. He just needed to distract himself. Unfortunately enough for him all of his friends were tangled up in this stupid love spell. He really needed to hang out with people his own age. He was only in the grill for a grand total of thirty seconds. Bonnie and Damon were playing pool. While hanging all over each other. He nearly lost it right then. It didn't look like Bonnie was working on the spell very hard did it? But if he tried to say anything…well Damon was scary. And he was in love with Bonnie. It was a bad idea. Back on the street Jeremy started walking again. His feet started carrying him in a new direction and he didn't stop it, even though he knew he should. What was the phrase? Don't poke a sleeping bear with a stick? Well…Jeremy had never been that smart anyways. On the Lockwood porch he blew out a breath and rang the doorbell before rocking back and forth on his heels. Tyler didn't look surprised to see him which was a bit…disconcerting. Nonetheless, the older boy smiled happily before pulling him inside by the hand. He didn't say anything until he'd pulled Jeremy up the stairs to his room.  
>"Hey," he finally murmured, dropping a quick kiss on Jeremy's lips before sitting on the bed. Jeremy stood awkwardly, finally realizing just how bad of an idea this had been. What was he doing? Even if some tiny, insignificant part of him had wanted to see Tyler…he should have squished the thought like a bug. A big, brown eyed, smirking bug. "What's up?" Tyler murmured, looking at him expectantly.<br>"Elena's driving me crazy," Jeremy said carefully. Tyler blew out a dismissive breath.  
>"She can be annoying, but she's your sister. She loves you." Jeremy was taken aback a bit, staring at Tyler as if he'd grown another head.<br>"Wait what?" Tyler lifted one shoulder in a shrug.  
>"You just don't see it."<br>"Uh…okay." Just when he thought their fucked up relationship couldn't get any weirder. Tyler flushed slightly.  
>"I don't know. It's just, growing up alone is different." Tyler didn't like being an only child? Didn't that just mean he got more attention?<br>"Yeah I guess," he said, realizing the silence was getting awkward, "Elena's just always been there." Jeremy stopped and thought about it. Elena had always been there. Especially after they lost their parents. Sure she could be annoying…but he believed her, she had thought she'd been helping. Hell maybe she had been. What did he know anyways?

And the weirdness of the day continued. Tyler was making sense. Jeremy shook his head slightly, trying to make the thoughts go right.  
>"You can sit down you know," Tyler murmured.<br>"Oh. Uhm, yeah. Okay." It wasn't like he could just turn around and leave. Much as Jeremy wanted to sit at the desk, Tyler's laptop was open which felt like a major invasion of privacy. In the end he settled on the bed, at what he judged to be a safe distance away. He settled his book bag on the floor at his feet and glanced around. For the first time he noticed a sketchbook sitting mere inches from him. "You sketch?" he questioned, picking it up.  
>"Yes," Tyler answered, snatching it from his hand.<br>"I didn't," he paused thinking of the sketchbook he had in his backpack, "I didn't know that."  
>"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Tyler informed him softly. He looked down at the book, holding it carefully. "But it's okay," he announced, looking up and smiling quickly, "we have time." Jeremy frowned, puzzled. Tyler actually liked him at this point…putting it lightly, so why did he take the book away?<br>"So what are you working on?" he hazarded, glancing to the book again.  
>"Nothing," Tyler said, sliding the book off his lap, placing it on the other side of his body.<br>"You're shy about this?" Jeremy questioned, disbelief flowing through him.  
>"Just a hobby," Tyler said, looking down again and scratching the back of his neck, "it's not like I'm good or anything." Tyler had hobbies. Other than being a grade A douche. Go figure. They lapsed back into silence. The more insistent Tyler was not to let him see the book the more he wanted to. Like when he'd accidentally broken the cookie jar trying to get a cookie before dinner. Jeremy smiled softly. His mother had been furious. As he came back out of the memory he glanced to the book again. Just how badly did he want it? He slid just a bit closer. Tyler didn't react so he moved again. They were mere inches apart and Jeremy was starting to find it difficult to breathe. Focusing on the book he slid himself over so that their sides were just barely brushing. He paused a moment before leaning over slightly. Tyler moved then, tilting his head to look at him and Jeremy froze. Not even an inch separated their faces in this position. Jeremy's mind went totally blank. What had he been doing again?<p>

_A/N: I'm not studying for my math test right now to post. Just to let you know. Feel guilty, feel very guilty. Not that I can really blame you. We all need a Jyler fix and we sure as hell aren't getting it from the show… All kidding aside, hope you enjoyed!_


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler reached out slowly, trailing fingertips along Jeremy's jaw and cheek without pulling him closer. Jeremy let out a tiny sound without meaning to. It wasn't quite a moan…almost a small sound of denial. Like he shouldn't be doing this…shouldn't be feeling this. Tyler reached out with his other hand; stroking Jeremy's other cheek, still leaving him in place. Jeremy let his eyes slide closed for a moment and just focused on breathing.  
>"Jeremy," Tyler whispered. Jeremy opened his eyes just a fraction. He couldn't read Tyler's expression, didn't know him enough really. All he knew was that he'd never seen Tyler look like this before. The thought that he didn't want to know whatever Tyler was about to say followed. He didn't want to think. He didn't want something so trivial and pointless as words to break into his head and bring chaos with them. He closed the last distance between them. A flush of unexpected pleasure rose in Jeremy, stealing his breath before he was forced to let out a small moan. God he hadn't been expecting to <em>feel <em>it. But he did. Tyler's lips were hot, insistent, gentle, and inescapable. He leaned closer at the same time that Tyler pushed him backwards, throwing him totally into the kiss in the most unexpected way. Tyler won out and Jeremy collapsed on the mattress, Tyler hovering over him. Tyler let out a sigh that seemed both satisfied and impatient before kissing him again. His hands curled in Jeremy's hair, not that he needed to hold him in place. Jeremy's hands were moving all on their own, up Tyler's sides, over his ribs and onto his back. Tyler dropped down, his body nearly engulfing Jeremy's.

Jeremy moaned again and Tyler took the opportunity to suck on his bottom lip, scraping his teeth over it after a moment. Admittedly, Jeremy hadn't been expecting that. His toes curled at the sensation as his stomach tightened. This was too much. He should push Tyler off and sit up, get the hell out of there, anything. But it felt too good to pull away just yet. Tyler really knew what he was doing. And it was so unexpected, which are the best things in life really. Jeremy sighed, trying to get closer. His thigh began to vibrate and after a moment Tyler pulled away, cursing before yanking out his phone and glancing to the screen. Whatever was there made him curse again. "Fuck," he let out. "You've got to go."  
>"What?" Jeremy questioned, half sitting up with a considerable amount of effort.<br>"My dad will be home soon. You've got to go. I'm sorry."  
>"What? I mean, how do you even know that?" Tyler climbed off the bed.<br>"I set my alarm for when he leaves his office."  
>"Why?" Jeremy questioned, perplexed.<br>"It's nothing," Tyler said. He picked up Jeremy's bag and held it out. "Could you just…?"  
>"If you want," Jeremy mumbled, crawling off the bed. Why did he feel oddly rejected? Why did it hurt so much?<br>"I don't," Tyler said, taking his wrist when he reached for his bag, "I don't want you to but you just-you can't be here. Please." Jeremy watched him for a few moments, wavering in indecision of how to feel. "Don't be angry with me, please," Tyler said softly. He'd just said please twice in a span of thirty seconds. Jeremy shook his head slightly.  
>"No," he murmured, "I'm…not." Tyler flashed a relieved smile that didn't reach his eyes. He pulled Jeremy closer and dropped his wrist, hugging him and dropping a kiss on his forehead. Jeremy shivered at the action, his stomach warming in a pleasant way.<br>"I'll see you tomorrow?" Jeremy nodded silently, fairly sure he was blushing. "Did you want me to walk you out?" Tyler questioned, finally stepping back.  
>"No," Jeremy murmured. "I know the way." He needed to think. Or at least try.<p>

He put one foot in front of another very carefully. He focused on the compression of earth beneath his steps. Because he couldn't think about what just happened. He couldn't. It wasn't happening. He wasn't starting to… Jeremy didn't even want to finish the thought. No. Absolutely not. He was just…a fool for love. Yes that was it. Too love deprived to care where it was coming from. Most of the time he got a fix chasing Vicki, he scoffed and kicked at a stone, waste of time that was. Now he couldn't even stand her and he was fairly sure that between them not much had changed. Oh well. He began walking again. Right now Tyler was filling the loveless joy sucking void that was his life. And he was _accepting _it. Yeah. That's all. Nothing was happening. Nothing. He nodded to himself climbing the porch. Everything was actually, genuinely fine. He passed Elena again with Stefan on the couch and went to his room. Tossing himself into bed he lay still for a moment before running his fingertips over his lips. He'd liked the kiss. His hand dropped as if shocked. Best not to think about that either. Why was Tyler so jumpy about his had coming home? Now there was something he could focus on. It couldn't be because of him. Or maybe it was? Sure he was part of the elitist founding family cult but lately he'd fallen to the wayside. Then again, they probably murmured nothing but pitying words at their tea sipping soirees. He rolled his eyes. Adults in this town. Really. But Tyler hadn't known Jeremy was coming over. And his alarm had already been set. It wasn't him. So what was it?

_A/N: Me sick = Jyler update. I think I might be insane…_


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Jeremy lay in bed for a good fifteen minutes after his alarm had gone off. This whole Tyler thing was really bugging him. The fact that it was bugging him was also bugging him. It was Tyler. Why did he care? So over the past couple days Tyler had proven to be more than a self righteous dick with a huge ego…why was Jeremy putting that over years of torture? Why did he care that Tyler seemed put on edge just by the thought of his father? He shouldn't. He wouldn't he decided rashly. He flipped the sheet off of him and got out of bed. He felt better once the decision of indecision was made and dressing quickly, he made his way downstairs. For the first time he noticed how oddly silent the house was. A quick peek out the curtains revealed an empty driveway. Damn it. He'd never make it walking. Yanking his book bag off the table and trying to zip it as he walked he dialed Elena, juggling the phone as well. He'd just stepped out of the door and stopped dead when she answered.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Never mind," he declared quickly, closing the phone and shoving it in his pocket. He looked down, examining the zipper in order to close it. "Good morning," he finally said, still looking down.  
>"Hey," Tyler returned, stepping away from the railing, the sound of his feet on the porch announcing the movement. "Need a ride?"<br>"Um," Jeremy murmured, "yeah." He finally glanced up to see Tyler watching him, smiling sadly. "W-what's wrong?" he questioned, heart stuttering in his chest.  
>"Nothing now," Tyler said, shaking his head. "Let's go." He only waited another second before turning and walking straight across the lawn to his car. Throwing his book bag over his shoulder, Jeremy rushed to follow him. He didn't wonder for long if Elena had planned it. Maybe Tyler had already been here. Not to mention…he was kind of glad to see him.<p>

Tyler didn't speak when Jeremy climbed in. He started the engine, as if this was normal, and turned up the volume on his ipod before pulling onto the street. Jeremy was surprised that he already knew the song and he drummed his fingers on his knee in the somewhat comfortable silence. They were halfway to the school when he turned to examine Tyler. He looked…strange. Still sad somehow.  
>"Are you alright?" Jeremy asked, the words tumbling past his lips. Tyler glanced at him before looking back to the road.<br>"Fine," he said.  
>"Why don't I believe you?"<br>"Because you're tired?" Tyler questioned, still looking to the road.  
>"Will you just tell me what's wrong?" Jeremy questioned softly. "Please?" Tyler sighed heavily, glancing to him again.<br>"If you must know, I got a C on my calculus test." Jeremy waited a beat, honestly expecting him to laugh.  
>"Wait you're…serious?" Tyler got good grades? How did he not know this?<br>"I wish I wasn't," Tyler sighed again.  
>"Well," Jeremy let out slowly, "I'm sorry that it's upset you." Tyler reached over with an arm, half pulling Jeremy into a hug.<br>"Thanks for caring," he said, holding him for a moment.  
>"It's no problem," Jeremy muttered, unbuckling before sliding closer and snuggling into Tyler. He hugged him from the side, reveling in his warmth. Tyler caught his breath and let it out slowly. Jeremy pulled back. "I'm sorry," he said, "did I…do something wrong?" He sincerely hoped not because he already didn't know why he did it and if Tyler asked him he'd have nothing to say.<br>"No," Tyler let out tightly, removing his arms and pushing him away.  
>"Oh," Jeremy murmured. He was still new at this. What was he supposed to do when Tyler lied to him? He didn't know so in the end he retreated to his side of the car and crossed his arms, sulking a bit.<p>

Tyler pulled into the parking lot and parked near the back of the lot among lots of empty spaces. He flicked the stereo off before turning the key. He didn't move to get out.  
>"It's really not you," he said after a long moment.<br>"Yeah okay." Jeremy was struggling to stay above water. Why did he want to cuddle with Tyler? Why did he care about Tyler's C in calculus? Why was he so damn depressed that Tyler had pushed him away? Why did this fight already hurt more than all the other ones?  
>"I got a seventy two. That means I missed twenty eight points," Tyler spoke quietly, rapidly, looking down at his lap, "so that's twenty eight laps a night, for a week. I'm just sore and that's all. I'll be fine."<br>"What?" Jeremy asked his emotions cut off halfway through once again. "Twenty eight laps? I don't understand."  
>"Around the house and backyard."<br>"But that's like…" Jeremy drifted off, thinking about how large the Lockwood property was.  
>"Four acres," Tyler said softly. Jeremy just stared at him, trying to take in what he'd said. Tyler looked up, smiling sadly again. "I've never told anyone that," he admitted, "I'd appreciate if it stays between you and I." <em>Between you and I. <em>There was a brief spark of pleasure at the words.  
>"Of course," Jeremy muttered, nodding. He uncrossed his arms and scooted closer again. "I'm sorry," he said, kissing Tyler lightly, "I'm sorry you're hurt. And I'm sorry I don't listen very well. I can't stand it when you're upset with me, not anymore." Tyler let out a genuine chuckle, touching Jeremy's cheek for a moment.<br>"I'm never upset with you Babe. I love you. Don't you see that?" Jeremy's teeth caught in his lip and for a moment he couldn't breathe.  
>"You love me?" he sighed. He knew that. He thought he knew that. But hearing the words…it was something else entirely. Tyler nodded. Jeremy kissed him. Hard. He couldn't stop it. Tyler's hands found their way to the back of his neck, yanking him closer. Much sooner than he wanted to, Jeremy pulled back. They were in the parking lot after all. He leaned against Tyler, nearly falling into him. "I love you too," he breathed.<p>

_A/N: Jeremy's mouth just gets him into all kinds of trouble… Hopefully I'll be wrapping this up reasonably soon? Anybody else ready for the shit to hit the fan?_


	8. Chapter 8

Jeremy froze perfectly. He hadn't just said that. He hadn't. Why had he said that? What was wrong with him? Had he totally lost his mind? He didn't _love_ Tyler. He couldn't. He didn't. He couldn't. It wasn't possible. But he'd said it. Without thinking about it. The words had slipped from his lips without the tiniest effort. He hadn't meant to say it in the slightest. Tyler sighed happily, stroking Jeremy's back. What had he done? This was wrong. He wasn't in love with him. He couldn't be. Could he? No. No. He shook himself mentally. But he was letting Tyler hold him. He was actually quite enjoying it. And he had learned so much about him recently, so much he never could have imagined. It was almost like Jeremy had never met Tyler until a few days ago. And he did at least _like _this Tyler. Very much. This was insane. He tried to calm his thoughts, staying exactly where he was. This wasn't bad at all. He let his eyes close. The past few days had been insane. Everything was different now. For the first time, Jeremy thought that this could be better.  
>"We should probably go in," Jeremy whispered finally. Tyler pulled back, offering him another smile that stole Jeremy's breath. God damn he was beautiful. Tyler was out of the car, obviously waiting for him before Jeremy had recovered from the thought. Tyler's hand brushed Jeremy's wrist more than once as they walked and while Jeremy could feel himself blushing, he didn't mind. They passed Vicki and Caroline at the door, Vicki offering Caroline a cup of coffee before fixing her hair self consciously, holding onto another cup. Tyler's hand grazed Jeremy's lower back as he opened the door. Shivering, Jeremy wondered how he'd managed it. Tyler held the door, smirking easily. They didn't make it very far down the hall before Jeremy pulled Tyler into a classroom. Tyler followed perhaps too willingly, backing Jeremy into a desk, using his hips to pin him there. Jeremy caught his breath once again, looking down at him. Tyler leaned perilously close.<br>"Say it again," he breathed, dropping his bag to frame Jeremy's face, "please."

Bonnie wiped away a tear as she gathered the heavy spell book in her arms. God, she had to let go. And it was killing her. She pulled up her shoulders and lifted her chin. This was the right thing. She could do it. She would. She was a Bennett witch for God's sakes. She'd do as she was supposed to. Setting the book that had somehow gotten much heavier on her dining room table was a relief. This horrible, wonderful mistake of a spell had to go. She toyed with a loose thread on the hem of her shirt as a distraction.  
>"Bonnie," Damon breathed, leaning on the doorframe, his shirt unbuttoned. "What are you doing? Come back to bed." He held out his hand to her.<br>"Could you just," she stopped, had to, pressing a hand to her fracturing and splitting chest, "help me with something first?" The last words barely came out. Damon smiled in the way that Bonnie had grown used to, when he was humoring her.  
>"I suppose," he drawled before arching an eyebrow, "but you'll owe me." Bonnie let out a choked laugh, more tears pooling in her eyes. "Hey," Damon said softly, crossing the room quickly. He touched her cheek. "What's wrong?" She closed her eyes, leaning into the touch even as she shook her head slightly.<br>"Nothing," she murmured.  
>"Alright," he sighed, "tell me later." Bonnie didn't answer. She knew that in a matter of moments, Damon wouldn't care anymore. He turned to the book, running a finger down the page. "Who did you put a love spell on?" he questioned, eyebrow arching again.<br>"Oh," Bonnie let out softly, "no one important." He smiled before wrapping an arm around her and kissing the top of her head. "Thank you for helping me," she sighed, closing her eyes against yet more tears that were coming.  
>"You know I'd do anything for you," Damon said.<br>"I know," Bonnie murmured. "And I love you for it," she whispered.  
>"My darling witch," Damon breathed. He released her regretfully, leaning over the book. "Let's get this done so we can go back to bed."<p>

Outside the school Caroline watched as Stefan and Elena crossed the yard. He still watched her as if he was on Jeopardy and she had the final answer. She sighed to herself. Stefan was never going to look at her like that. Love spell or no. She flicked a glance to Vicki. The girl really wasn't so bad. If she brought her coffee in the mornings. Luckily Vicki seemed somewhat shy about this whole love spell thing. All in all, this entire thing hadn't been so horrid. And even if it had been…she was Caroline Forbes. She didn't let people know she was having trouble. She curled her hair before flipping it over her shoulder and faking a damn million dollar smile. She was who she was. She turned to Vicki, fully prepared to take her coffee and make an escape to first period when Vicki's expression became twisted with confusion. She eyed Caroline up and down three times before glancing to the coffee in her hand. She lifted her free hand to her forehead.  
>"What just happened?" she questioned. In another moment her expression blanked totally. Caroline waved a hand in front of her face.<br>"Vicki? Are you alright?" Vicki shook her head.  
>"Yeah, I'm like…fine." She took a sip of coffee before walking away. Caroline stared after her dumbfounded.<p>

Elena stopped and turned as Stefan halted suddenly, in the middle of the school yard.  
>"Are you okay?" she breathed, tucking hair behind her ear. He glanced around, as if lost suddenly.<br>"Yeah," he let out slowly. "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's get to class." Feeling very brave Elena took his hand as they walked. Stefan smiled down at her.

A slight breeze lifted Bonnie's hair and she waited for it to fall again before opening her eyes. She stood in the room alone, one hand on the table to support herself. More tears slipped down her face and she let them. She knew that this would happen. It was okay. She'd get through it. With shaking hands she closed the book. Damon had explained how it would work, he had much more experience with spells than her after all. The deeper the connection made the more they victims of the spell would remember. It was a way for things to stay balanced. For just a moment she let herself wonder how much Damon would remember.

"I love you," Jeremy let out. He caught his breath, waiting for Tyler's response. Tyler blinked slowly and shook his head back and forth.  
>"Unh," he let out, touching his forehead as he stepped back. "Jeremy?" he questioned softly, expression pained. Jeremy pulled himself up.<br>"What's wrong?" Tyler didn't answer. He picked up his bag and left the room quickly. Jeremy stared after him, stomach twisting.

_A/N: *SHAMELESS PLUG* While I'm sure this is a pretty bad time to ask you for a favor…I've posted the beginning of a totally original short story on Fictionpress. It's all mine, even though it was vaguely inspired by Jyler. I'd love for you to scoot over there and tell me what you think… _

_Fictionpress(dot)com/s/2917905/1/ _

_And if that doesn't work the username is sentimentalgirl_

_Thank you! _


	9. Chapter 9

After just a moment of standing alone Jeremy realized. The spell was gone. He sagged against the desk, the strap of his book bag slipping down his arm. He let it fall to the floor with a 'thunk' of noise. He didn't know what to do. What to feel. He hadn't thought about what to do when it was over. He hadn't been thinking at all. How was he going to explain himself? What was he going to do? Realizing he wasn't breathing he sucked in a huge lungful of air, his heart contracting painfully in his chest. It couldn't just be…_over_. Not like this. Ridiculously he felt like crying. It took him a moment to realize why. Regardless of whether or not he actually loved Tyler, Jeremy had gotten to know him over these past few days. Pretty damn well. And now that was over. He wouldn't get to see Tyler. He wouldn't get to make him laugh. He wouldn't get to hold him…to be held by him. He wouldn't feel loved. All of it was just…gone. In the blink of an eye. He had to get out of here. He had to be anywhere but here. He moved then, as if electrocuted. Grabbing his bag he raced out the door, running as soon as he hit the parking lot. By the time he made it home his entire body ached and he was panting as if he'd never breathed before. It only made him think of Tyler more. Tyler running laps around his property every night for a week. More pain swelled in Jeremy. More than he'd felt since his parents died. More than he thought he could take. He almost felt like Tyler had died. Maybe in a way he had. He was never going to see the Tyler that loved him again. He was gone. Just gone. He trudged up the stairs, still struggling to breathe. Tears in his eyes, Jeremy collapsed in bed before curling there and hugging himself.

Hours later Elena arrived home and knocked on his door. She cracked it open when he didn't answer.  
>"Jeremy? What's wrong? Why weren't you in school? Are you okay?" she questioned rapid fire, crossing the room and crouching next to his bed.<br>"I'll be fine," he answered robotically. It's all he can cling to. Things will get better because they have to. And when they do, he'll be alright. Elena pushed some hair off his forehead gently.  
>"Are you sick?" she asked, voice much quieter.<br>"Not technically," Jeremy responded, wincing at himself.  
>"Can I get you anything?" she questioned next. "I mean Stefan will be over soon but…" She drifted off, biting her lip in thought.<br>"Stefan?" Jeremy demanded, nearly jerking upright. A slight blush lit in Elena's cheeks.  
>"Yeah," she answered quietly.<br>"He must really love you," Jeremy mused, insanely jealous. Elena blushed deeper.  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"You haven't talked to Bonnie?" Jeremy asked.  
>"No. She wasn't in school today. I should call her actually."<br>"She took the spell off," Jeremy revealed, tugging a pillow into his arms and hugging it. Elena smiled immediately.  
>"Really? It's gone?" She laughed to herself. "This is amazing!"<br>"Yeah," Jeremy echoed hollowly, "amazing." She looked down to him.  
>"Jer what happened?" Her expression sobered quickly as she watched him. He shook his head.<br>"Nothing. I'll be fine." She opened her mouth in what he could only assume was protest, but the doorbell cut her off.  
>"That'll be Stefan," she allowed, clearly torn. Jeremy waved with one hand.<br>"Go on. I'll seriously be fine. It's no big deal." Elena smiled again before smoothing his hair.  
>"Call if you need me," she said before leaving. Jeremy simply sighed to himself. What a liar he'd become.<p>

When Jenna arrived home Jeremy forced himself out of bed. He had to at least try to act normal. After all he couldn't very well skip school again tomorrow. He had to get over this. More pain swooped over him, settling in the pit of his stomach as he stood at the top of the stairs. Okay, he had to _try _and get over this. Whatever this even was which he really wasn't letting himself think about. All he knew was that he missed Tyler and it hurt. Jenna was moving around in the kitchen and he leaned in the doorway and watched for a moment before she noticed him.  
>"Hey Jer," she said with a smile. "You feel like…" she paused dramatically before pulling a box out of a grocery bag with a flourish, "making brownies?" He chuckled in spite of himself.<br>"Yeah," he let out, "yeah okay."  
>"Fantastic! I've been craving them all day." She moved to a cupboard and pulled out a mixing bowl. "And," she murmured, grabbing the box as Jeremy perched on a stool, "you can tell me what's wrong."<br>"Is it that obvious?" Jeremy questioned.  
>"Honey, you look like you're seven and Elena just dropped your gameboy in the creek all over again." A rueful smile found its way to his lips at the memory.<br>"Yeah well," he sighed, picking at the corner of the island. "It's a long story."  
>"Oh well would you look at that? We're both already here. Making brownies. Spill it man." He sighed and set his elbows on the counter.<br>"You remember Tyler?" A frown crossed over Jenna's face. That was a yes.  
>"Did he hurt you?" she questioned, pointing a spatula at him. <em>Not intentionally. <em>  
>"It's not what you think." Jeremy pushed himself up before crossing to the fridge and getting out eggs. "We were spending some time together recently…working on a project." He paused to sigh. "And we were really getting along. But he was only being nice to me because he had to." Another sigh. "And now it's over."<br>"Oh," Jenna said, taking the eggs from him. "Well have you tried to talk to him? Maybe you could still be friends."  
>"I don't know," Jeremy said honestly. Somehow he had a feeling this wouldn't be that simple. How was Tyler supposed to move past being in love with him? How was Jeremy supposed to? God if only he'd been smarter about the whole thing. He should have avoided Tyler like he'd planned. But he hadn't. And now he was fucked. Because Tyler hated him again. And Jeremy was in love with him.<p>

_A/N: You guys. I am so happy right now. Well, writing wise. The last chapter is all done, pending some editing. Idk when I'm posting. Maybe I'll be SUPER nice and post before tomorrow morning… We shall see what happens. _


	10. Chapter 10

The morning only brought momentary relief. It ended the moment Jeremy remembered the events of the day before. The spell was still over. He sighed before sitting up and running a hand through his hair. He'd resolved to at least talk to Tyler. But he was terrified of what would happen. Putting it off would only make it worse and Jeremy knew it. With a sigh he stood and went out to Elena's door.  
>"Could we leave a bit early?"<br>"Yeah, okay Jer," she responded from behind the door. He went back to his room and dressed quickly, waiting for Elena at the bottom of the stairs. Thankfully she didn't take long. On the drive through town Jeremy asked to stop at the pharmacy, jogging in quickly. He was back in under ten minutes, ignoring Elena's questioning expression. For some reason or another she didn't press the situation. When they were actually parked in the school lot Jeremy had to take a moment to calm himself down before getting out of the car. Pharmacy bag fairly crumpled in one hand he made his way for the school. He couldn't decide if it was lucky or unlucky that he found Tyler at his locker. Tyler didn't look up, pulling books from his bag slowly and dropping them into the bottom of his locker. Closing his eyes again and catching his breath Jeremy let out a quick,  
>"Hey." He opened his eyes just in time to see Tyler look away from him.<br>"Gilbert," he offered in return. His heart contorted unnaturally before doubling its rate.  
>"Um," Jeremy paused, cursing himself. "I really don't want this to be awkward but I guess it really is and I just wanted to make sure that you're okay and give you this." He thrust the bag out. Tyler arched an eyebrow and took it carefully, his expression neutral. "I didn't really know what would help," Jeremy mumbled, thinking about the Alleve, Ace wrap, and Icy Hot inside. Tyler opened the bag and glanced inside, seeming to move in slow motion.<br>"Thanks," he murmured softly. Jeremy waited a few moments, wishing Tyler would say something that would make all of this okay. But he didn't. Jeremy supposed there weren't really words to make it okay.  
>"About the last couple days," he began, Tyler's lips thinned as he grimaced. "I know you weren't yourself," Jeremy rushed on, "and we can just pretend it never happened." Tyler still didn't say anything. For just a moment, Jeremy thought he might faint. "Bye then," he mumbled quickly. He headed for class, forcing himself not to look back.<p>

TWO WEEKS LATER

Jeremy had become a zombie in his own life. He'd admit it…begrudgingly. It would seem that Elena had lost her patience with him. After ordering him to shower and bringing him fresh clothes she insisted, vehemently so, that they were going to the grill. Jeremy finally gave in because frankly, his room was starting to smell like zombies so fresh air could do him good, and Elena reminded him of a brunette pit bull when she was set on something. This, for reasons not entirely known, she was dead set on. Jeremy wasn't really paying attention, which he cursed himself for as soon as he realized Elena had stopped at a table that was already very much occupied.  
>"Matt!" Elena cried out joyously, "I didn't know <em>you <em>would be here." Jeremy could only listen to the exchange as his eyes were riveted on Tyler. The older boy stared straight ahead, a vein in his forehead throbbing, his fist clenched on the table. Too late he realized he'd been set up. Elena grabbed him by the hood when he tried to make a run for it. She yanked him down into the chair next to Tyler, sliding into the chair next to Matt before he even had a chance at moving. Jeremy sidled a bit closer to Elena before crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at his lap. Heat flushed through him uncomfortably. This could not be happening. "So Matt, how've you been? I feel like we haven't talked in forever."  
>"I'm fine. Tyler here was just telling me about…his day." Jeremy's jaw nearly dropped open. This was a full on set up. Even Matt was involved. He <em>never <em>knew what was going on. How was this possible? How could fate hate him this much?  
>"I'm fine," Tyler supplied tightly.<br>"Well I'm fantastic," Elena said, tone bordering on bubbly. "What about you Jer? How are you feeling?"  
>"Contemplating homicide," he let out quickly, shooting her a glare. She didn't even bat an eye. Fucking pit bull.<p>

"So have you guys ordered yet?"  
>"Nope," Matt answered as they continued their lopsided conversation. Unsurprisingly Jeremy lost any vague hope of an appetite he had, rather feeling like he was going to be violently sick. When the waitress came Elena ordered for him as he'd totally resorted to the silent treatment, not a single syllable leaving his lips. She and Matt continued talking as if nothing was strange, each taking turns prodding both Tyler and Jeremy. It was without a doubt the most uncomfortable, awkward thing Jeremy had ever been through. It wasn't until half through eating that stage two of Elena's plan kicked in. Stefan approached the table.<br>"Hey Elena," he murmured, smiling warmly, "we need two more for pool."  
>"Matt and I would love to," she said, fairly yanking the blonde boy from his chair. In twenty seconds Jeremy and Tyler were alone at the table. In another ten Tyler had pulled out his wallet. He didn't look at Jeremy as he thumbed through it, tossing money on the table and standing.<br>"I'm sorry," he told the floorboards curtly, shoving his hands in his pockets before setting off towards the door. Jeremy stared after him. Sorry? Sorry for what?  
>"Shit," he muttered to himself before standing and chasing after him. "Tyler!" he called. Tyler stopped at the edge of the parking lot, his only reaction. "I don't understand," Jeremy muttered before he lost his nerve, "what are you apologizing for?" Tyler turned slowly, looking down so Jeremy couldn't see his expression.<br>"I don't know…what happened," Tyler said, looking at Jeremy for the first time. "I remember loving you. And then it was just gone." Jeremy was left breathless. He hadn't been expecting Tyler to just come right out and say it like that.  
>"I remember loving you too," Jeremy admitted before he could stop himself.<p>

They were both silent for a long moment.  
>"It was easier then," Tyler said.<br>"Yes."  
>"I feel like it's not over." Tyler closed his eyes once the words were out, shoulders slumping. Hope and confusion exploded equally within Jeremy.<br>"How is that…possible?" Jeremy questioned.  
>"I don't know. All I know is that I never really knew you. Now that I do…I don't know what I feel. Not anymore."<br>"So what do we do?" Tyler lifted one shoulder in a shrug. Another awkward silence ensued.  
>"I can't just pretend it didn't happen. I told you shit I've never told anyone. I held you. Kissed you. Loved you. It happened." Once again Tyler's direct approach shocked Jeremy.<br>"Erm," he paused, cheeks heating, "alright. Yeah. I just- I mean I thought it might be easier."  
>"There's only one easy thing about any of this." Jeremy tried to gather the courage to ask what he meant as they both stood there. Tyler grabbed a fistful of his shirt before yanking him forward. He kissed Jeremy softly, moving his hands and grasping his hips firmly. The pressure of the kiss increased as Jeremy didn't pull away. Eyes sliding closed, he sighed into Tyler's lips instead. Tyler pulled back and blew out a breath before running his tongue over his lips. "Come on," he said, taking Jeremy by the wrist, "I'll walk you home."<p>

Jeremy didn't know what to say so he stayed silent, trailing behind Tyler. Somehow the walk ended too soon and they stood in front of the porch, staring at each other once again.  
>"Good night," Tyler said.<br>"I've really missed you," Jeremy blurted out, sensing Tyler was about to leave. Tyler glanced down, shifting back and forth, as if he was about to run.  
>"Can we not get all mushy?" he questioned.<br>"R-right," Jeremy let out. "Of course. Sorry."  
>"No I mean…awkward," Tyler muttered. Jeremy let out a shallow laugh, half in relief.<br>"You're blushing Lockwood."  
>"Shove it Gilbert." They shared a smile.<br>"So can we," Jeremy paused briefly, teeth sinking into his lip, "hang out sometime?" Tyler shoved his hands into his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. For the first time Jeremy realized he'd never seen him so _unhinged_.  
>"Yeah okay," Tyler said in a rush. "Good night," he said again. <em>There's no spell this time. It's just me. <em>Jeremy smiled. He stepped closer before pulling Tyler to him by the edge of his jacket. He waited a beat; half to make sure Tyler wasn't going to punch him, before kissing him. He kept it short, very aware that they were in new territory all over again.  
>"Good night," Jeremy breathed before releasing him.<p>

Elena leaned her pool cue against the table in order to answer her vibrating phone.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hey Elena," Bonnie murmured, "So I talked to my gran." Elena left Matt, Caroline, and Stefan at the table, walking towards the bathrooms so she could hear better.  
>"Oh?"<br>"She said there was no mistake. The spell worked out exactly as it was supposed to." Elena's brow furrowed in confusion.  
>"I don't get it."<br>"Yeah, I didn't either," Bonnie said, pacing her room. "But then I thought about it. You and Stefan were obvious. From what you told me, Tyler and Jeremy kinda were too," she paused to shake her head. That one had thrown her for a loop. "And at times Damon can be really nice and charming. I could see myself falling in love with him," she carefully avoided the fact that she already was, "the one that really gave me a problem was Vicky and Caroline."  
>"I know what you mean," Elena said, turning and glancing back to the pool tables, where Matt was showing Caroline how to bank a shot.<br>"Gran said sometimes the spell won't match you up directly. It will just put you on the right path, or rather in the other person's path."

"Matt," Elena said, half raising a hand to cover her mouth.  
>"Bingo."<br>"Damn Bonnie…you're a witch." Bonnie laughed quickly.  
>"Yeah and get this," she continued after a moment, "gran said our ancestors were in England for a time before they came to America."<br>"Are you serious?"  
>"There's no proof," Bonnie said, smiling.<br>"Wow."  
>"Hey Elena, I've got to go."<br>"Yeah, alright. I'll talk to you later." Shaking her head at the kooky way things worked out in this town, Elena crossed back to her boyfriend, accepting a kiss on the cheek. Bonnie lit a candle on her nightstand and flicked on the small lamp before crossing and flipping the light switch. A breeze ran through the room, the candle flickering. She turned quickly, only to find the curtains fluttering.  
>"What is it that they say?" Damon questioned, lying across the bed, "'The course of true love never did run smooth.'" She couldn't help but smile before nodding in agreement.<p>

_A/N: So I know. This is short. In my defense..it was always supposed to be. So in a way, go me. Anyways, this is the ending but I could perhaps be talked into writing some little outtake nearly blooperish scenes. Interested?_


	11. Extra 1

IT'S NOT A DATE.

"It's not a date," Jeremy affirmed, tugging at the collar of his shirt and ignoring Elena's gleeful smirk. "We are meeting _mutually _at the grill. It's no big deal."  
>"Then why have you changed shirts four times?"<br>"Maybe because I can feel your judgey little eyes boring into me and it's making me nervous," he suggested, stalking back to his dresser.  
>"Does Tyler know he's wearing the pants in this relationship?"<br>"Does Stefan know you are?" Elena frowned, gave a small hmpf, and finally vanished from the doorway. Jeremy sighed in relief. He settled on the second shirt he'd tried and forced himself to leave. He was already running late. Damn it. But he shouldn't be worried about being late, he reasoned as he descended the stairs. It wasn't a date. It was just… Well okay. So it _seemed _remarkably like a date. But still. It wasn't a date. That was the only thing keeping Jeremy from panicking.  
>"Curfew's midnight," Jenna called from the living room as he passed.<br>"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, too preoccupied with thoughts of Tyler for anything else. Somehow he had the feeling that he'd be well home by curfew.

Tyler's foot wouldn't stop shaking. He pressed a hand to his knee, trying to hold it down. That didn't work either. He was nervous. But he shouldn't be. It wasn't a date. And even if it was, he'd done this before. Tons. He knew what he was doing. And so it was Jeremy. So he was a guy and they used to kick the shit out of each other. That didn't matter. Right? Tyler's eyes closed briefly. He could still feel Jeremy's lips under his. Why was the memory making his gut tighten? Oh right. Because he'd never felt like this before. He'd dated. He'd had sex. But he'd never actually _felt _much of anything. You could psychoanalyze or bullshit as many reasons why as you wanted. Maybe he didn't really put himself out there. Maybe he was afraid of feeling. It didn't really matter. Jeremy had changed everything. And it wasn't the dizzying, completely controlling emotions he'd felt before. It was…something though. He hesitated to say he'd loved Jeremy anymore because that just didn't feel real to him. Not as real as this. Not as scary as this. He checked his phone in a nervous action. Where was he? Jeremy didn't strike him as the fashionably late type. Was he being stood up? Tyler's jaw clenched all on its own. He didn't like the idea. To say the least. But Jeremy couldn't back out. Not now. Not when he'd kissed Tyler just two nights ago. What was that? No. He had to be coming. He had to. Tyler managed to wait for another four minutes before the panic totally took over. Maybe something had happened. Maybe Jeremy had forgotten? Somehow? Maybe he just wasn't coming because it was Tyler and Tyler wasn't exactly dating material. Especially for Jeremy. Maybe Tyler wasn't even worth the phone call or text message it would take to cancel. That thought hurt. He pressed his lips together, not allowing a sound. It was only pain. It was only pain and pain was temporary. He checked his phone one final time, heart sinking to his stomach when the screen popped up blank. Then Tyler got to his feet and headed for the door. His heart nearly shot out of his chest when he practically ran into Jeremy trying to come in.  
>"Hey," he let out stupidly, pausing in the doorway.<br>"Hey," Jeremy returned, face flushing slightly as he struggled to breathe.  
>"Were you running?" Tyler questioned.<br>"Um. Yeah."

Jeremy was grateful that Tyler didn't press the issue. He simply nodded, letting out a quick,  
>"Okay."<br>"Sorry I was late," Jeremy apologized. "Should we?" he gestured vaguely to the inside of the grill. He was still having trouble breathing. The near panic of being late and the fact that he'd just barely caught Tyler was fucking with him. What if he'd been two minutes later?  
>"It's okay," Tyler said, stepping back to let him through. "You're here now." Jeremy paused in the doorway, standing next to Tyler. They both watched as Vicki came from the back, tying an apron on.<br>"On second thought," Jeremy said, dread shooting through him.  
>"You wanna get out of here?" Tyler questioned. Jeremy smiled softly before nodding.<p>

_A/N: So this is just me de-stressing. There's no plan or pattern or anything really. However many I do will just be little snippets in time. I really want to write some Vicki/Caroline at some point. Just warning you now. I'll probably finish up the Jyler non-date first though. Don't know when that will be because I'm heading into finals. Dear sweet God where is summer?_

_Hope this little piece of random was at least somewhat enjoyable. _


End file.
